


A bit stranger than normal

by dijon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: But it’s light hearted drabble, In self-isolation, M/M, POV First Person, POV Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dijon/pseuds/dijon
Summary: A slice of life in their self-isolated flat...Phil looks for a snack.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	A bit stranger than normal

**Author's Note:**

> For Phandomficfests Escape from Reality... first or second POV prompt. 
> 
> This was barely self-edited and written during a conference call I didn’t need to be on... apologies for errors.

Leaning back in the chair, I hear my back crack a few too many times. It’s a sharp reminder that editing for hours without moving now does harm to this aging body. 

“You aren’t as young as you used to be.”

That voice just won’t shut up these days. 

“Pffttt,” I let the stress try and drain from my body loudly. This video has been giving me so much grief today, not turning out the way I anticipated. 

Placing my headphones on the table, I get up from the desk and make my way into the kitchen. Opening too many cupboards, on the hunt for something to snack on. 

It’s only been two days since we deciding on self-isolating, but we’d actually hadn’t left the flat in a week other than for a run or two. 

The last grocery order we received was over a week ago, and I’ve already somehow eaten the sweets I stocked up on. There’s a half eaten bag of crisps tucked behind some jars that will have to do. 

“Close the damn cupboards,” Dan’s voice makes me jump from over on the sofa. 

I turn to see he’s not even looking at me, but at his laptop. 

“Societal standards don’t apply in isolation,” but I move to close them all the same. 

I can see he’s shaking his head at me, still not even looking up. 

Editing can take a break for the moment, my back was protesting anyways. 

Joining Dan on the sofa, I glance at his screen. He’s got one of his writing projects up and he’s typing away furiously. 

Life probably won’t change all that much in the upcoming uncertain weeks or months for us, but it feels daunting all the same. We can continue with writing and filming and live shows from home, but the world outside is eerily quiet and scared. 

Dan’s spent the last two days huddled over his computer, clearly having found some inspiration. All I’ve heard from him is humming while he’s processing an idea, clicking of they keys and soft muttering when he hits a small road block. 

He says he isn’t anxious about things, yet but I’d be dismissive if I didn’t think it was a bit of a white lie. 

I push the bag of crisps towards him and it takes another few lines of typing before he pauses to look at it. 

He sticks his hand in the bag and pulls out a single chip, placing it in his mouth versus the shovelled handful going into mine. 

He’s suddenly making a face in my direction and reaching for the water glass on the table. 

“How are you eating those? They’re completely stale.” 

I just shrug. 

“There’s nothing else and I wanted a snack.” 

To be honest, they aren’t very good, but taking my mind off work for a second was necessary and snacks are the best way, in my opinion, to do that. 

Dan places his laptop to the side and stretches out, his body cracking only once versus my own only a short while ago. 

“We should probably do a shop order today.”

I nod and tilt the bag up to my mouth to finish the crumbs. 

“I can’t very well survive on stale crisp crumbs,” giving him a cheeky smile, knowing better that if I had to, crisps could be a staple in my diet. 

“No, can’t have that. I think you should cook me a dinner tonight. A nice one.” 

I just huff a laugh at him. This is his way of being pampered. He’ll bribe me in his own ways, while I work up a sweat and disaster in the kitchen for hours to feed him something nice. 

He’s not getting a nice meal without something in return. 

“How about this. You put in the shop order, I’ll cook you something nice and then you’re in charge of planning our evening activities.” I cock an eyebrow at him, suggestively. 

And it’s Dan, so he knows what I mean before it even fully comes out of my mouth. 

A smile crossed his face, and I can see the challenge is accepted with a flash across his eyes. 

“You’ve got a deal,” he tells me while grabbing his laptop again and pulls up the website to put in an order.


End file.
